


if these sheets were the states, and you were miles away (i'd fold them end over end, to bring you closer to me)

by fadingdreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, just fluffy little stuff, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadingdreams/pseuds/fadingdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wakes up, and Harry was so tired he fell asleep on the floor, and harry's to big to push around so Louis just sleeps on the floor with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if these sheets were the states, and you were miles away (i'd fold them end over end, to bring you closer to me)

**Author's Note:**

> based of the tweet of Harry falling asleep on the floor duh

Louis’ legs drag tiredly across the carpeted floor, his eyes are heavy and drooping and the bed looks way more inviting than it usually does. He faintly hears Harry stumbling in behind him, groaning as he pulls off his beanie to reveal matted curls from having been slumped over in his seat on the flight back home. The boys had been absolutely crazy, bodies working at strange speeds and according to weird timings, but everything had caught up to Harry and Louis, as does everything in this world.

“Harry,” Louis slurs. “The blankets –I mean suitcases are still outside the house –“

“Don’t care.” Harry mumbles, walking to the bathroom. Louis sighs, but can’t agree more. Their clothes getting stolen is the last thing on his list of priorities right now. The first being getting his skin tight jeans off and curling under the feather duvet that smells so perfectly like home.

Louis leans against the wall and slowly peels his trousers off and does the same with his shirt. He calls out to Harry flops down on the bed, on his usual side and just waits for his lover, his little big dream boy to cuddle up with him.

One Direction had been carted around from place to place for a month and a half, well Louis’ lost track really, and all he knows is that the jet lag is hitting him _hard._ And also that Harry hasn’t gotten out of the bathroom yet.

He walked to the bathroom lethargically and pressed the handle to see Harry leaning over the marble counter, snoring, with a toothbrush still stuck in his mouth. Louis sighs and walks over, gently slapping Harry’s face.

“Huh, Lou, what –“

“Shh.” Louis says almost drunkenly, holding Harry’s face by the chin and smearing the toothbrush over Harry’s teeth clumsily and handing him a glass of water.

“Come to bed love.”

“Coming.”

Louis falls back onto the bed again, knowing that he won’t be able to leave it again, he murmurs Harry’s name one last time before falling into oblivion, with the word on his lips.

-

When Louis wakes up again in the middle of the night, he begs the heavens for an answer because he has never been more unwilling to be awake at the godforsaken time of three am. He hugs his pillow tighter, and when he realizes that it isn’t Harry, he groans at their ridiculous separation anxiety and looks around the room for the curly headed idiot that he seems to be in love with. He rolls an inch to the side to look down at the floor because seriously, that is ridiculous.

Harry had curled up on the floor, his hand reaching in the direction of the bed as if he had quite literally collapsed before he could reach it. Louis tapped Harry’s hand lightly, trying to rouse him because honestly Louis would not be getting any sleep now unless he was curled up to Harry. But such was the depth of their exhaustion that even violently pulling on Harry’s arm would not awaken the curly haired boy.

“For fucks sake.” Louis mumbles, crawling off the bed tiredly to poke Harry in the face. “Harry. Harry get onto the bed.”

Harry just moans in his sleep and turns his head to Louis. His eyebrows are furrowed and his eyelashes brush against his hollowing and purple eye sockets due to the lack of sleep that is his schedule. “Harry please wake up.” Louis whines, pulling at Harry’s arm. But unfortunately Harry is big and tall and right now he is dead weight. Louis on the other hand is little and extremely tired and therefore terribly weakened. Without warning, and apparently unconsciously, Harry fumbles at Louis’ waist and pulls him under his own long arm.

“Harry this is just –“ Louis sighs, absentmindedly burying himself deeper into Harry’s chest and breathing in softly, sleep taking over again. Louis turns his head a fraction and reaches out his arm, grabbing the thick duvet and pulling it over the two of them because fuck it, if sleeping on the floor means sleeping next to Harry then Louis doesn’t even have to think twice.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble i wrote in the spur of the moment :) enjoy!


End file.
